


Welcome Back

by morganrules



Category: O Guia de Espionagem Para Cavalheiros, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Espionage, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Spies & Secret Agents, o guia de espionagem para cavalheiros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: This is a little ficlet related to my own original book called 'A Gentleman's Guide to de Art of Espionage', which currently is only avaible in portuguese at Amazon.Charlie Birghman and George Edmond are a couple of british spies who are married for 10 years and work disguised as confectioners by day and as secret  agents by night. They both live in London and together they are the most skilled spies of a secret organization named 'The Twelve', under the aliases of 'Aries' (Charlie) and 'Pisces' (George).This takes place right after the events of the first chapter, when Charlie appears after missing for one month. George misses him a lot and his anxiety isn't helping.
Relationships: Charlie Bighman/George Edmond
Kudos: 2





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> These are my original characters from my book called 'A Gentleman's Guide to de Art of Espionage', which currently is only avaible in portuguese at Amazon. For a mental image, Charlie is a 37 years old black gentleman and mathematician and George is a 34 years old, pale & freckled brunette, who's an interior designer and also a plant enthusiast. At the agency, the youngest is a master of weaponry while Charlie is more the technology expert. 
> 
> For a background: They both met at the Oxford University. Charlie saved George from a panick attack because the younger man battles with anxiety and deppression for along time due some childhood trauma. While Charlie's family is wealthy and created him in a loving environment, George didn't have the same luck, for he was quite poor and lived with strict and bigoted parents who kicked him out of the house when he turned 16. 
> 
> Charlie is usually calm, collected and acts pretty much like a gentleman all the time, however he's very prone of forgetting names and faces real fast and also, he's not the type to make friends. As for George, he's the short tempered one, but have an incredible photographic memory and is incredibly friendly, which makes them the perfect spy pair.

George forgot how to breathe the second he walked through the door and saw Charlie standing there in the middle of the headquarters as if nothing had happened. As if he wasn’t missing for about four months during his last mission.

His brain couldn’t quite cope with what he was seeing. It split the pieces apart to make it easier for him, but seeing his husband safe and sound seemed like a dream. 

  
“Give me two reasons to not kill you right were you stand.” – The younger man inquired in a Inquisitive tone.

“Wow, what a welcoming reception after four months apart, isn’t it, Pisces? The fact that I’m your husband might help my case, I suppose?” – Charles replied in his typical 

“Ugh, I hate when you do that.” – George crossed his arms, not looking friendly at all.

“You know that’s not true. Oh, I’ve brought you a gift by the way.” – His husband smiled more showing a small vase with a beautiful mini cactus inside. 

Even though he would never admit, George simply loved when Charlie brought him new plants for his collection. George was pretty aware that it was nothing but a friendly bribery from his husband, however that night it wasn’t going to work.

“Nice try with the bribery, Aries, but it won’t do today.” - The younger man wrinkled his nose, depositing the small vase upon a table.

“Well, don’t I deserve at least a hug for coming back safe and sound?” – Charlie pouted.

George could see the whole team staring at them and he wasn’t in the mood to pick a fight in front of the whole agency, so he simply took a deep breath, fixing his hair before grabbing the vase again.

“We should go home now. Come on.” - The brunette tapped his feet upon the floor.

“Right away, Pisces.” – Charlie nodded, grabbing his phone to call for a cab.

  
====

The streets of London were as silent as ever, completely desert while Charlie and George left the cab in silence. The elder man looked up for his keys inside his trench coat’s pocket, finding it right away begore opening the door without fuzz.

Of course, as gentleman as always, Charlie gave space so his husband could enter the house first just so he could follow right after, closing the door behind them.

Carefully, George switched the lights on, helping his husband to drop some of the shoppings he had done during his mission.

The younger man stretched himself cat-like while his husband loosened his own tie and took his dusty trench coat off.

It was past midnight, so there wasn’t much they could do aside from fixing a quick dinner and taking a nice bath before going to sleep, after all, the next day would be full of activities for both of them.

“I need a bath. By the way, Darling, would you be kind and open the shop for me tomorrow morning?” – Charlie asked as he headed to the kitchen.

“Of course. You might as well get a nice rest. I can handle the shop, serious.” – George smiled softly at his husband.

“Well...” Charlie gulped. “I’m still waiting for the lecture.” – He admitted.

“You’ve had enough lectures from the whole team today. By the way, you’re a 37 years old bloke, is not like I need to make a point all the time.” – Gently, George approached his husband to caress his sharp face.

“My, oh my. Looks like I have a 34 years old dad.” – Charlie mocked, stealing a kiss from his husband.

“Oi, go get your bath ready. I’ll make the soup, fair?” - George gave him a little wink before disappearing into the kitchen.

“All right, love. I’ll be back soon” Charlie nodded, pressing another soft kiss upon his blushy husband before going up the stairs.

George couldn’t hide the blush rising upon his cheeks and he was aware of how fast his heart was beating. He was starving, but suddenly his mouth was dry and he had to run for a glass of cold water.

God only knows how hard it had been for him to sleep alone for all those months, without a single report or call from his husband. After drinking the water, he sighed, taking his medicine before streching his arms to grab the ingredients for the soup.

Since he and his husband were quite tall, he gathered the pans from the cupboard easily, gathering a few seasonig and vegetables he found in the fridge.

As he cut the ingredients clean and let the soup boil, he took a moment to sit at the couch and watch some telly. George almost jumped when he saw that Downton Abbey was on; that was everything he wanted that night.

After a few good minutes, Charlie finally returned to the living room, wearing his comfy blue silk robe and slippers of the same color. He also changed glasses, wearing a delicate one with a beautiful thin golden frame, which was appropriate for his night reading.

“Hello Darling, here I am. Will you take a bath first or would you rather have our dinner?” – Aries inquired, sniffing gently against his husband’s neck.

“Can we have our dinner here? Downton is on and I don’t wanna miss it.” – George smiled, lingering upon his love’s touch.

Charlie nodded, heading to the kitchen so he could serve their bowls with some soup and croutons before returing to the living room with a tray and two cups tea.

Even though George seemed quite peaceful as he had his soup, something was off on his body language and that was something Charlie noticed after knowing his husband too well for thirtheen years now.

George’s pale hands were trembling a bit as he carried the spoon towards his mouth. His chest was going up and down. Soon enough the younger man bit his own lips, leaving the soup behind so he could rest his face under the crook of Charlie’s neck.

“I thought I’ve lost you... And before you give me that bollocks of ‘us both being secret agents and not knowing rather if we come back home or perish’ talk, please don’t. I have the right to feel scared. – George’s voice was incredibly trembling. 

“Dearest, you know I couldn’t possibly judge you in any way or form.” Charlie’s silky tone always helped to calm the brunette down. “Of course we don’t know about tomorrow, that’s a fact, but we’ll always try our best, won’t we?

“Our best!” – George gave a shy smile with his typical dimples showing.

“See this right here? That’s why I wake up every single day. We’ll be all right, Georgie.   
I promise you.” – Charlie reassured, caressing his husband’s soft hair.

They both were aware of the dangers in the life of a spy, but they wouldn’t change this for anything in the world, for it was their choice after all. Fighting for what was right and saving people was all worth the try.

Charlie and George had a peaceful dinner after that while they binge-watched the series and once both finished their soup, together they washed the dishes and headed upstairs.

While George took a nice bath, Charlie took the moment to read a bit of the book he’d left upon his nightstand for the last months.

As for the younger man, he was trying to catch his breath again while he felt the sweet massage of the shower upon his back.

It had been over four months since George laid eyes on his husband. Over four months since he’d tasted his skin, kissed his mouth, stroked his hair. Over four months since Charlie had been inside him. 

Every bruise, every hickey that his husband left on him before he went to the mission already have faded away. He wanted to be wrecked this time, ravaged even. 

Just the thought of having his man by his side again was doing wonders for George. He couldn’t wait to join his husband in bed. 

After a few minutes, he didn’t even bother to dress up on his pajamas, only drying his body out before stepping out of the bathroom, as bare as one could be, in all the senses of the word.

“Hey gorgeous’ George said inching closer to his husband. God he just wanted to grab him and kiss him but he also loved playing games. It’s been a while since he felt this playful, smiling with genuine happiness. 

“Love... You look ravishing” - Charlie had to take a moment to drink in his husband’s figure. His mouth was dry as he took his glasses off.

“I missed your cock so fucking much.” – George admitted with no shame whatsoever.

“Blimey, language, darling!” Charlie was absolutely shocked.

“As if you don’t love my foul mouth.” - George chuckled, joining his husband on their bed.

Charlie gulped, slowly undressing from his robe, revealing his beautiful dark skin underneath the layers. It was no surprise when he took his boxers away, revealing that the pure image of his husband naked made his arousal very clear.

“What am I supposed to do with you?” – Charlie gulped once more. Lust clear in his voice. 

“Well…” George gave him the cutest little smirk. “It’s your welcome home gift, darling. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can.”

Charlie had no words whatsoever, he simply nodded, reaching for his drawer so he could grab a few condoms and a lube. He would definitely need all of those that night, but he barely sat at the bed again and George was already exploring his husband’s body with with mouth.

“I’ve missed you too, my dear.” – Charlie gasped as he felt his husband’s skilled hands grabbing his cock without ceremonials.

“Fuck... I want you to wreck me. I want to feel you for weeks. Do you undersand me?” – George was aways quite bossy in bed.

“Duly noted, love. Come here.” The elder smiled, pressing his lips gently upon his husband’s.

George didn’t reply, but started to move his hands a bit faster, pressing butterfly kisses upon his beloved’s body until he reached exactly were he wanted, staring at Charlie’s soul before mouthing at his husband’s rock hard erection.

“So big...Fuck...” George gasped before swallowing his husband’s cock quite easily. It’s been a while, but his jaw was quite trained.

“Hmm... George... Gosh, what’ve gotten into you?” - Charlie bit his lips because George never was able to take him with a mouthful like this.

“Hmm.... Hmmm...” The younger man kept bobbing his head up and down without resistance, sometimes massaging his husband’s lovely balls.

“Darling....Hmm.... If you keep at this pace...” Charlie warned as he felt himself contracting inside his lover’s mouth.

George only nodded, taking his mouth off him with a nice ‘pop’ before positioning himself upon the bed, lying on his back as he opened his legs, leaving enough space for his husband to fit right between his thights.

Charlie smiled, cleaning the corner of his husband’s mouth with a handkerchief before opening the condom up with his mouth, dressing it quickly so he could massage himself with a nice amount of lube.

“Come on... Fuck me already!”- George was always so impatient.

“Patience, love. I don’t want to hurt you tonight.”- Charlie smiled, caressing his husband’s freckled frame, squizing his cock some more before dipping its head inside the brunette.

“Oh fuck...” - George gasped, shutting his eyes. Just the tip was enough to make him see stars.

The younger man made a broken noise and arched up; clearly he wanted his husband’s cock inside him for months now. Charlie slowly introduced himself more and more, letting George get used with the size before fully pushing it all in.

“It’s in... Relax, love.” Charlie whispered, pressing his lips upon his husband’s neck.

“Fuck, Charlie...I’m so fucking fired up... Missed the fuck out of you. ” George bit his lips hard.

“Keen as mustard, are we?” Charlie chuckled a bit, starting to move himself back and forth, loving the feel of his husband’s lovely thighs touching his sides. 

“Fuck... Harder baby, come on.” The brunette blushed, throwing his head to the back.

Slowly, Charlie began to quicken his pace, moving himself back and forth with a bit of deep thrusts. It didn’t take long until he started slamming his body against the younger man, feeling George’s arms holding him tightly.

“Hmmmf...Hmmf...” Charlie moaned, thrusting himself in even harder than before, making the bed tremble over the force he was using.

“Fuck... Fuck... Fuuuck...” George moaned loudly, tapping three times upon his husband’s arms before changing positions.

George was now all on fours waiting to be ravished by his husband, who didn’t waste time, lubing himself up again before going back to his duty, thrusting in as hard and as fast as he could. 

At one moment, they even ended up pressed against the wall, George easily being carried by Charlie’s strong arms as he thrusted in and out so hard that the wall of their room trembled.

“Fuck... Fuuuuck...Fuck... Damnit you always fuck me so good... Fuck...” - George was a mess, moaning loudly, not actually caring if the neighboors were listening.

“I-I’m close... Oh dear...Hmmf...” - Charlie moaned a bit louder than he was used to.

“Come on.... Cum in me... Come on...” – George moaned loud, throwing his head to the back. He was so red that it seemed as if Charlie was sucking the life out of him.

With a bit more thrusts, Charlie finally came with a single long moan while George felt the familiar warmth building up in his belly, until his orgasm arrived. He felt himself contracting against his husband’s arousal as he rode the afterglows.

“Holy... Wow... Hmmf...” - Charlie gasped for air, slowly carrying his husband upon his lap towards the bed, finally laying his body on the sheets, before lying down on his husband’s chest so he could finally pull out.

“Holy fuck...Fuuuck... That was... Fuck...”- George couldn’t even speak properly. He gasped more as Charlie pressed a couple of pecks upon his lips.

“I love you.”- Charlie confessed, rolling to the side of the bed to catch some breath.

“I love you too, b-baby. Fuck, please d-don’t make me scared again, will you? P-Promise me.” – George made him swear, his voice was a trembling mess.

“Of course, dearest. I promise.”- Charlie smiled, pressing one last kiss on his lover’s lips before heading towards the bathroom so he could grab a clean wet towel.

As the couple sat comfortably in their bed, cleaning each others bodies with pure love and devotion, feeling as whole again, they had absolutely no ideia that their walk talkies were switched on.

For now, after changing more kisses and promises, the couple slept peacefully together, not aware of what would come as soon as the next morning arrived. 

**The End**


End file.
